


Sprained

by writesometimes



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Doting Jacob, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, These nerds love each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-16 00:15:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8079412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writesometimes/pseuds/writesometimes
Summary: With the river bank in view the pair sped up slightly. Jacob loosened his grip on Aleck's arm to avoid dragging the man. Aleck was disappointed by the loss of contact, but thankful he wouldn't be dragged along by an excited Jacob yet again.





	

A beautiful spring day had lured Jacob and Aleck outside for a peaceful stroll. They were just going to walk out to the Thames and take in the sights before it got cold out again. The pair were walking leisurely, arms linked, when they passed a vendor selling various housewares. 

"Hmm perhaps they have another mixing bowl, you know, to replace the one you broke last week," Aleck teased. 

Jacob huffed and replied, "We can check it out on the way back. I'll buy it for you. I told you I was sorry!"

Aleck smiled warmly at his companion. "Good idea, Mr. Frye."

They continued their leisurely stroll. It seemed a lot of other people had the same idea as Jacob and Aleck, the streets were rather crowded. Jacob drew Aleck a bit closer to him to squeeze between the various crowds. 

"It's a shame the river isn't cleaner. We could dip our feet in," Jacob whispered playfully to Aleck.

"We could escape to the country. They have clean water to dip your toes in," Aleck replied.

"That would be lovely. I'm not sure what Evie would do without me though."

"Relax probably!"

Jacob squinted his eyes at Aleck. "Touché," he laughed.

With the river bank in view the pair sped up slightly. Jacob loosened his grip on Aleck's arm to avoid dragging the man. Aleck was disappointed by the loss of contact, but thankful he wouldn't be dragged along by an excited Jacob yet again. 

"Keep up, I wouldn't want to lose you!" Jacob called.

Aleck rolled his eyes and picked up his pace.

Just as they reached the river bank a group of children ran past, weaving their way through the crowds. Aleck didn't see the small boy, he came out of nowhere, and the child ran straight into him. It was enough to make him lose his balance, his ankle twisting painfully as he fell to the ground. Jacob heard Aleck's short cry of pain and turned around quickly, scanning the crowds for him. When he couldn't find him he began to panic. 

Suddenly, Jacob spotted an opening in the crowd. There sat Aleck clutching his ankle. Jacob took off in a sprint despite the short distance, panic flooding his his body with every step. When he finally reached the Scotsman, Jacob immediately sunk to his knees beside him.

"Are you all right? What happened?" he asked rapidly.

Aleck sat wincing, shaking his head. Jacob gingerly touched the ankle Aleck was clutching, checking for blood. He exhaled, relieved, when he couldn't find any. Finally, Aleck spoke up.

"I'm fine, Jacob. Someone bumped into me and I fell and twisted my ankle. I'll survive."

"Can you stand?"

"Help me up and we'll find out."

Jacob stood quickly and Aleck reached out for assistance. The second he put any weight on the leg however, he whimpered sharply.

"Not walking then," Jacob mumbled.

"No, no, I'll manage," Aleck reassured. 

Before he could say any more, Aleck was scooped off his feet by Jacob.

"This isn't necessary! You could just have helped me hobble back home!"

"Nonsense! You're injured! This will be faster anyhow!" Jacob smiled down at the man in his arms. 

Aleck sighed in resignation. The crowds _were_ moving aside quickly for the pair. 

' _We must look ridiculous_ ,' Aleck thought.

They arrived back at Aleck's flat in record time. Jacob reached into Aleck's jacket pocket and fished the key out. Once inside, Jacob kicked the door closed behind him and headed for the stairs. 

"You can put me on the sofa, I'll be fine!" Aleck nearly pleaded with Jacob. He didn't want to be a burden. 

"No, my dear, you're going to relax up in bed and I'll bring you whatever you need. You can't be going up and down the stairs with a bum ankle," Jacob explained all the way up the stairs.

Aleck was gently deposited on the bed once they reached the bedroom. He took a deep breath and looked up at Jacob. The assassin started to prop pillows up behind Aleck, concern etched over his face. Aleck smiled warmly to himself. Jacob was such an attentive and caring man when he needed to be. Suddenly, Aleck's leg was lifted gingerly and a pillow was placed beneath it for support. 

"You're too much," Aleck laughed.

Jacob rubbed the other man's shoulder and pecked a kiss on his temple. "I'll go make you some tea, then see about a physician coming to inspect you," he told Aleck seriously.

Aleck chuckled. "I'll be _fine_ , Jacob. If anything just fetch some ice somewhere. No doubt it'll swell."

Jacob nodded and headed for the door. Before he left he turned back to Aleck.

"I think we'll be able to figure out some way to make your bed rest enjoyable at least," he waggled his brows at Aleck.

Aleck leaned back against his mountain of pillows and laughed heartily.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, thank you, thank you for reading! I hope everyone enjoys! I do enjoy writing these two :D
> 
> I'm on [tumblr](http://imwritesometimes.tumblr.com/)


End file.
